The Bells Ring On!
by edward6234
Summary: Songfic Kinda. A perfect night turns into a nightmare, what happens when Edward looses everything he had to live for? AH. One shot.


Author of the song: Billy Stanley. Song Title: The Bells Ring On!

Band name: Goodnight Gravity! (Name has been changed to Mental Breakdown)

The bells ring on …  
Inside my head.  
The bells ring on …  
Their sound has no end.  
The bells ring on …  
So many things left unsaid.  
The bells ring on …  
Inside my head.

I's been three years since that fateful night.  
When death came and took you out of my sight.  
Since then I hear only one sound. (_The bells ring on_)  
I look but there are no bells to be found. (_Inside my head_)

Shots where fired and blood flowed.  
Your voice was taken by silent screams.  
Humans crumble and ashes fall.  
As the bell rings on and bells ring on

The bells ring on...  
Inside my head.  
The bells ring on…  
Their sound has no end.  
The bells ring on …  
So many things left unsaid.  
The bells ring on…  
Inside my head.

The bells keep ringing  
like the subtle wave.  
Out I emerge  
from this dreaded cave.

The hurting stops  
but now I feel dead,  
as the bells keep ringing  
inside of my head.

The bells ring on …  
Inside my bells ring on …  
Their sound has no end.  
The bells ring on …  
So many things left unsaid.  
The bells ring on …  
Inside my head.

The pain is halt  
I feel no more.  
I see the light  
The sounds now roar.  
I'm free at last  
my pain is dead.  
the bells have halt  
inside my head.

A/N: Just so everyone knows this is a new song … not published yet or anything, I think. My cousin wrote it with a little help, for his band and I gave him a little help to finish it. I loved it and asked if I could write a fan fiction based on this song; _Because I thought it was just that COOL_! But it'll be a good song Trust me! Plus this is an all human story. My first I think, but it had to be this way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of that Stephenie Meyer does, but I am glad that we can have fun with the characters! All rights to this song go to Billy and his band and can not be copied or used in anyway without his consent.

Summery: Songfic Kinda. A perfect night turns into a nightmare, what happens when Edward looses everything he had to live for? AH. One shot.

{Notes (Also his dream plan) for the music video {Music video coming as soon as its finished.}: It is from the point of view of a guy, there was an incident that happened 3 yrs ago, they are on a deserted highway late at night, 2 cars had run into each other but the guy swerved to try and avoid a collision but the car flipped then the other car stopped they all got out, him and his girl and the dude in the other car, the dude had a ski mask on and had a gun and shot her a couple times and got back in the car and drove off. she was shot to death, then there is a trail of blood along the road leading to the guy holding her bleeding-dieing body, while it's raining ashes, forest fire in the background (the trees along the highway are on fire just the camera angle is strait down the road so you only see the ones in the background), then the guy uses his right hand (the one to our left) and grips the side of his head over his ear like there is a really loud noise but the only sound is the fire crackling (him gripping his head is to show the ringing of the bells in his head), oh and the car is upside down and on fire, oh and after she gets shot and the fire started is when the car goes boom, the car is in the background (like a couple feet away).}

Edward's POV.

It all started as a wonderful night. Perfect! I had taken Bella, _my beautiful and loving girl, _out for a very romantic evening. She had complained about me spending too much money and that I didn't need to do all the romantic things I had planed just to prove that I loved her. I told her I knew I didn't NEED to but that I wanted to and that she should just allow me to do as I pleased. This was a very special night for us and what pleased me most was spending time and money with the love of my life! She had smiled and laughed all night so I knew that she wasn't too upset about all the plans I had. Bella was glowing, she would smile and kiss my cheek as we drove down the road. I loved to hold her hand and just catch a glimpse of her from the corner of my eye as I drove. I know, I know that all sounds crazy and very cliché but I love her with all my heart and spending time driving down the road, holding her hand is simply the best part of my life! It was all going so right until it all went very, very Wrong! We were driving down the highway on our way to the next step of the evening. I was taking Bella to our favorite meadow for a little star gazing. She loved the stars but with the weather and lights of the town she could never really see them. Out there… in our meadow it was clear and the stars shined almost as brightly as she did. _**Almost**_! But that was before that night. The night where my world went dark and cold and I lost the only part of me that mattered. I LOST HER! …

But I'm getting a head of myself now. … We were happy that night, driving down the road. I was going fast, _I really like driving fast _but I'm always careful when I have Bella in the car with me so I wasn't going too fast. She was smiling, laughing, and singing along to some song that was on the radio. I loved to listen to her sing. There seemed to be no one on the highway that night but all of a sudden there was this car … it showed up out of nowhere, driving straight for us. I was shocked, panicked, and I swerved the car so I didn't hit them but I ended up hitting a ditch and the car started to flip! I couldn't believe what was happening! I couldn't think or do anything as the car crashed and tumbled over and over again and again. My hands left the wheel, _there was nothing I could do with that_, I moved to grab Bella and covered her with my body as we were flipped and turned and crashed down the road. We both were buckled and it made it slightly difficult to cover her but I couldn't allow any harm to come to her! **I couldn't**! I remember the screams and the fear I saw in her eyes and when the car had finally stopped it was flipped up side down and I had to crawl to get out. I helped her out and prayed that she was safe and unharmed. She didn't seem to be in pain but that could just be the shock. There was glass everywhere and as she looked at me she started to cry and threw her arms around me as she clung to me for dear life. She was unharmed I found out and thanked every possible thing I could think of, that she had not been hurt! As I look around I see the other car that had come from nowhere, it was sitting in the middle of the road and facing us. I wonder if there was anyone hurt from this car and start to walk towards the vehicle. A man got out. He had a ski mask on to cover his face, I moved Bella behind me and tell her to stay by the car. I asked if the man was alright and if he had been alone in the car. … He never answered either question. He reached up his right hand, held out a gun and took many shots in our direction. _He most have hit the car there was the sound of shattering glass and metal clinking_. Then I heard a small bang. Before I could turn, before I could move, before my brain could even realize what had just happened; the guy pulled his gun down, ran back into his car, and took off like a bat out of hell. I was left standing there frozen and shocked for a few seconds before a popping sound brought me back. The bang had been the car. One of the bullets had hit a tank in the car and had caused a small explosion. …

But that didn't matter, the fact that the car was turn over and slightly on fire barely mattered as I turned and saw the worst possible sight I could have ever seen. MY BELLA, laying on the ground, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, covered in blood, with at least three bullet holes to the chest and one straight through her forehead. He had shot my Bella, the love of my life. The only reason I was alive and she had been stolen from me! I noticed the car and the fire. I had to carry her body as far as I could but that wasn't very far since I couldn't see due to the tears in my eyes and the pain that was slowly ripping out my chest. The car had caught fire and the explosion had caused the forest on the side of the road to blaze as well. I was surrounded by flames and blood and as I held my dieing Love in my arms I saw her take her last beautiful breath. Her eyes never opened and her blood just kept spilling, there was a long trail left behind me all the way back to the rubble and fire. I sat in a pool of the precious liquid that once was used to keep my Love alive. All that and so much more was gone, SHE was gone and life had nothing for me. I never got to say goodbye, I never had the chance to say all that I wanted to say… things that were still left unsaid. As I sat there holding her close and crying a loud sound started buzzing in ears. Bells, I heard load Bells ringing. Nothing more, there was no other sounds, not the fire not the falling ash, not the screams and cries coming from myself! Just the Bells! …

This vision had been what haunted my mind for all those years. Three years and still all I hear is those damn Bells. I never found them … I looked but some how I know that they are all in my head, blocking all other sounds. But still I look! I never see them but they're there! The Bells ring on … inside my head. I hear them and all I see is HER. Its been three years since this night and I still feel the pain… My wounds won't heel, my heart still breaks. The Bells are still the only sounds left in my ears. I emerge out of my bed, _which had become more a of a dark and dreaded cave_, and into my living room to turn the TV on … the new. I never really care anymore of what is going on … I only try. Try to see something, anything, I would try to see anything other then that scene placed out in my head over and over again. The only sound to match is that of the Bells. The Bells ringing on and on and on! I watch the screen there is a man, he is talking but I don't hear the words, I read the captions at the bottom. They read: _**MURDER INVESTIGATED, SUSPECT FOUND**_! Under this there was more. _Three years past a man wearing a ski mask killed a young women after a car crash. The whole thing was caught on camera and the police have been searching for this masked man and finally found him rubbing a store three days ago. Sympathy for the man this women left behind. Police are still trying to get a confession. _I didn't want sympathy … I didn't want anything from them. I wanted my Bella back in my arms. I know the man is caught and soon he will pay for the crimes of his past. Bella will not die in vain but it won't bring her back to me… I will never hold her again. The hurting stops but now I am numb … I feel like I'm dead and the only reminder that I'm not is the load ringing in my head. The Bells ring on inside my head. The Bells ring on. I have no life and have nothing left but these rooms and these Bells inside my head! I couldn't watch the news any more and as I now feel dead, I crawl back to my bed and close the door. I lock the lock and hide in my ball under the covers. I listen to the Bells, I feel nothing and I know I am nothing. Numb and dead. A living corpse free from the hurt but not the pain not the sounds and the sights, as nothing can take away the pain from that night! I hear the Bells! …

Its been years! So many years and the numb is still here … the Bells still ring, the blood still flows! I sit on my chair and listen to the Bells, they ring and ring inside my head. I know what this means, I know the pain is there. But I hear a new sound one not from the Bells. … I hear a new bell. A phone is ringing! … I have a phone? I did not know. I could not hear. This is new, I do not care. I do not care who is calling now but I answer the phone.

"Hello?" … Its strange to hear my voice again.

"Mr. Cullen… Edward Cullen?" A man's voice asked.

"This is he… who is this calling?" My voice sounds dead.

"My name is Rick, I'm the arresting officer for the case of the man in the mask. I'm calling to inform you that we have just received his confession and James is being charged with murder and will soon be executed." Rick spoke to me as if this would fix all my problems and I should now be happy with life.

"Thank you for calling. I'm sure this will put many people at ease now and they all can sleep better at night. " I still sound dead and I hang up on him, not to be rude but this is not what I wanted to hear, so why would any more matter to me.

I know that the Bells still ring and the man is going to pay but for the first time in so long I hear more then the Bells … I heard the phone, I heard a voice … I heard my voice. I hear the Bells! I can't stay here, I have to go. I run out the door… down the drive and into the car. I had to buy a new car and this is just another pain. She had never seen this car, never been here and never would. I have to see her, I have to talk to her, I have to find a way to stop the pain … to stop the Bells. I find her grave and my knees give way. I can not hold my weight and the pain. The Bells still ring but something more! I hear a voice and it's the saddest cry I have ever heard. This voice is mine and the pain now flows. The words left unsaid start to pour as the tears stream down my cheeks and fall on the ground to soak the soil of my long lost Love! I cry and scream and yell as the pain still falls. The words they fly and my heart is torn.

"I loved you then, I love you still! I know you loved me then so love me still. I couldn't save you. I couldn't keep you safe! I love you now but I don't have you. I couldn't protect you! How could you forgive me for what I allowed to happen! How could you love me when you're not here! Why aren't you here? WHY!"

The air is silent the Bells ring on, inside my head. The cries are still strong but the Bells ring on. The words are free, the pain not eased. I hear a voice, the sound of beauty … my cries sound on but I hear silence. The voice is quiet, whispers please. … Please don't be sad! The pain… The pain it hurts. She calls to me and the Bells ring on. She begs to me and in my heart I hear her sing but in my head the Bells still ring. I'm off my knees and she is pleased. I smile to myself, I have my Life and she is pleased. I say those words and she agrees. I loved her then, I love her now. She forgives me and in the end the sounds come back. I hear the rain, the thunder, the storm. I hear it all but still I hear her call, her whisper on the wind and in my head. She loves me still! The Bells are gone …. The Bells have stopped inside my head. Bella is back, _inside my head_, and now I hear the sounds I have been missing for so long and My life seems to be as if I am free! My pain is gone and my love is strong. My life is free, the pain is dead and now the Bells are gone. I hear and see for the first time again in so many years and the first thing I see is that my life is now back to me!

The pain is halt  
I feel no more.  
I see the light  
The sounds now roar.  
I'm free at last  
my pain is dead bells have halt  
inside my head.

A/N: OME … I can't believe that its now over! It didn't take me long to write this out and I know it's a little sadder then what I usually do. This song called for that though and I really do think that this is a great song. Or at least it will be when they get it finished. I am really proud of this story simply because I am. Maybe no one will read this or no one will like it but right now I don't care because its finished and I couldn't be happier over a story. This turned out so much better then I thought it would and I was really thinking it was going to be good! If you don't like it, sorry but I do and I wrote it so its ok if you don't! : ) Anyway and again This song is the property of My Cousin Billy Stanley and is not to be copied or used in anyway without his permission. If anyone wants permission to use this song in any way Send me a message and I will inform his and get back to you. This is all I have to say for now. I hope that some of you enjoy it at least!


End file.
